Rikako Aida
Aida Rikako was born on August 8, 1992https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655650370010505216 in Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. "伊藤 梨花子" (Itou Rikako) is her stage name. Her nickname is "Rikyako". She voices Sakurauchi Riko in Love Live! Sunshine!!. Her image color during concerts is light pink. Background Aida Rikako's family consists of her parents, and herself. She owns a dog named Koushi.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/653198443838509056 As a student, she was more concerned with her hobbies. In high school, upon watching a certain Anime, she thought that it would be nice if she could voice act as well. She realized that achieving the job as a voice actress wouldn't be easy and she therefore started giving her all to achieve it.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/658986588358086656 Before becoming a voice actress, she acted in movies and stage plays. Her current agency is Ken Production. She voiced the character Poona in the PSVita game Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. You can listen to her voice samples here. Personality & Hobbies Being an only child, Rikako gets envious of people who has siblings. She always played with dolls, origami, Sylvanian Families, and played simple games such as Cat's Cradle. But if she were to have siblings, she would play professional wrestling with them. Her childhood dream was to be a singer, and she idolized Hamasaki Ayumi ever since she was young. She also liked Sailor Moon since childhood and her favorite character is Aino Minako.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655717358326124544 She likes Sailor Moon until now and has merchandise of the series. She had stated that she used to dress up as Sailor Moon at an age as young as 6 years old. Her favorite school subjects are Arts and Crafts, and Music. She stated that she dislikes the rest of the subjects. Her interest in Arts seemed to be continued from her childhood. Her talents include speaking English and playing the guitar. She also claims to be good at table tennis. She has taken Judo lessons as well. Her ability to speak English might have been due to the fact that she lived in Los Angeles for three years. Besides Los Angeles, she has gone to South Korea as well. She had said that if she was to go on an outing, her ideal places for it would be Los Angeles, and New York. But a country she wants to visit is France. She appears to be an indoor-type of person.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193052795994112 She has a weakness towards insects, and painful things such as injections. She likes mango-flavored foodhttps://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650192134574731264, and sour food. Between Chazuke and Ramen, she prefers Chazuke. She also prefers hot Udon over an either cold or hot Soba. When asked to choose between green tea, tea, and coffee, she chooses tea. She drinks liquor in moderate amounts, and she likes a drink called Sangria, which often contains alcohol. Her favorite ice cream is Yukimi Daifuku. When eating Taiyaki, she starts eating it from the tail. Her specialty dish is tomato curry. She likes a television series called Furuhata Ninzaburou, and her favorite movie genres are mystery or suspense.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193860778299392 But between Japanese horror movies and foreign horror movies, she prefers the former, although she likes foreign zombie movies. She likes a character named Cinnamoroll from Sanrio. She idolizes fellow voice actress Kitamura Eri, and voice actor Ishida Akira. Trivia *Her favorite part of the Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? PV is when Riko and Chika cuddle in the bus at the end.Love Live! Sunshine!!! Aqours Extracurricular Activities Journey of Greetings ~DOKI-DOKI SUNSHINE!!~ Live Event. October 31, 2015 *She believes in ghosts. *In an amusement park, her favorite ride is the roller coaster. Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Scan Magazine.jpg |-|Live Appearances= Doki-Doki Sunshine!! Campaign Event 2nd Years 1.jpg Doki-Doki Sunshine!! Campaign Event 2nd Years 2.jpg Doki-Doki Sunshine!! Campaign Event 2nd Years 3.jpg Doki-Doki Sunshine!! Campaign Event 2nd Years 4.jpg Doki-Doki Sunshine!! Campaign Event 2nd Years 5.jpg References #http://www.seiyuuri.com/2015/04/27/love-live-sunshine-seiyuu-cast-and-character-names-revealed/ #https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/660765398946549760 #https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/660765002614239232 #https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/658981331095846912 Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress